El último adiós
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: ONESHOT, SeverusLily Simplemente, una despedida : SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO


**El último adiós**

_by Silver Lady_

Recogía las cosas silenciosamente, limpiando con la varita de forma instantánea los útiles con los que había mezclado las distintas substancias que componían la poción sanadora. Apenas se oían unos cuantos murmullos o golpes de las otras habitaciones, lo cual era bueno: Snape siempre había preferido los lugares oscuros y muy poco ruidosos. Si había algo que le molestaba profundamente, a parte de Potter y sus amigos idiotas, los sangre-sucia o depender de los demás, eran los ruidos.

Miró su brazo derecho detenidamente: la poción le había curado la herida. Generalmente Voldemort no le mandaba a misiones peligrosas, dejándole en Hogwarts para vigilar atentamente a Albus Dumbledore y los movimientos de la Orden del Fénix, pero el señor Tenebroso había necesitado esa tarde a alguien discreto, capaz de escabullirse. Lamentablemente, un auror le había localizado y seguido. Tuvo que matarlo, no sin antes darle un escarmiento por intentar arrancarle el brazo.

Desde hacía unas semanas espiaba a Voldemort para la Orden…y desde hacía meses espiaba a la Orden para Voldemort, ahora con más eficacia. Él tenía sus razones para haber optado por ese peligroso doble juego.

- Severus.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Recordó a su padre, un muggle idiota, cruel, que le miraba fijamente cuando decía "Severus" en un susurro áspero, antes de castigarle. Recordó a algunos de sus compañeros mortífagos, como Lucius, a los únicos a los que tenía un mínimo respeto entre ese ejército de asesinos, traidores y demás mal nacidos. Recordó al Señor Tenebroso, con quien se iba a encontrar esa noche, que sólo le llamaba de esa forma cuando estaban tratando de algún asunto importante, obviamente a solas. Recordó la mezcla de sensaciones contradictorias cuando, un día, en las mazmorras, después de las clases, mientras ayudaban al profesor Slugghorn con una complicada poción, la misma pelirroja que estaba ahora mismo en la puerta le llamó por primera vez "Severus"

- Lilian.- dijo volviéndose ligeramente

La mujer tomó aire, meditando sobre qué decir.

- Venía a despedirme.

Severus la miró fijamente. Hacía unas semanas, los Potter habían escapado junto a los Longbottom por tercera vez de las garras del Señor Tenebroso. Snape ignoraba si iban de misión o les habían atacado, pero el propio Voldemort le había dicho, confidencialmente, que iría a por el primer matrimonio. Y si desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado a barajar la posibilidad de trabajar con el otro bando, en aquel momento lo vio más claro que nunca.

- James está… está arriba, con Harry.  
- No hace falta que disculpes a tu marido.

Lily le miró suplicante "Severus, por favor, no empieces…", y se fijó en la manga de la túnica, arremangada, que dejaba ver la cicatriz de un corte bastante limpio a lo largo del brazo.

- Déjame ver eso.  
- Está curada.  
- No dudo de la eficacia de tus pociones, pero déjame verla.

Snape extendió el brazo, dejando que Lily pasara el índice por el corte y palpara su brazo, murmurando algo entre dientes, para comprobar que no tenía nada roto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le tocara: a veces, cuando había venido de otra misión, también se quedaba con él para detectar y curar las posibles lesiones. Probablemente, si no hubiesen estado en plena guerra, habría estudiado para ser Sanadora.

- Estabas trabajando para él¿verdad? - preguntó después de haberse asegurado de que todo estaba bien.  
- Sí.

Lily no hizo ningún comentario más, pero Snape vio cómo apretaba los labios. Lo hacía cuando estaba preocupada.

- Voy a reunirme con él esta noche.

Iba a ser la primera vez en semanas, desde que se hizo aliado de Dumbledore, que vería al Señor Tenebroso, ya que el encargo le había sido comunicado por alguien de confianza. Mientras que ella apartaba la mirada, intranquila, él permanecía sereno, aun ante la posibilidad de que Voldemort le descubriera.

No obstante, se sintió ligeramente mejor cuando lo dijo.

- Lo que hiciste… lo que hiciste fue… fue muy noble por tu parte, Severus.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en los suyos y, en parte por costumbre, Snape apartó la mirada y se apresuró a dejar su mente en blanco. Inmediatamente recordó que, por desgracia, Lilian no necesitaba la legilimancia para ciertas cosas.

- Gracias.- añadió la pelirroja.

"Muy noble" Exactamente lo que había dicho Dumbledore. Lo mismo que, a regañadientes, había reconocido Potter. Un engreído incapaz de dar las gracias, al contrario que su mujer. Y por su parte, no las necesitaba.

- No hay de qué.

Le miró con una honda preocupación reflejada en esos ojos verdes que, antaño, habían fascinado a tantos chicos en Hogwarts. Pero ya no estaban en el colegio, ya no eran unos niños, y estaban en plena guerra. Y hasta Lilian Margaret Evans, convencida de que iban a ganar esa guerra porque debían hacerlo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Snape se quedó quieto mientras notaba la respiración de Lily pegada a su túnica y un suspiro con el que intentaba evitar el llanto. No era la primera vez que le daba las gracias ni la primera vez que le abrazaba, pero le incomodaba la situación. Levantó la mano, sin saber muy bien si acariciarle el pelo para calmarla o apartarla suavemente, cuando ella se separó, mirando al suelo, ligeramente avergonzada.

- Lo siento.- murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz.

Si Severus Tobias Snape hubiese dejado de un lado los perjuicios y ese deseo de no querer de depender de nadie, si hubiera querido hacerlo, si tan sólo se hubiese atrevido, Lilian Evans habría sido una de las pocas personas, más bien la única, a la que podría haber llamado "amiga".

Lamentablemente, por las razones que fueran, dudaba que alguna vez hubiesen sido amigos.

- Tengo que irme, y vosotros también deberíais hacerlo. Cuanto más pronto os ocultéis, mejor.

Huía. Huía de tener que preguntarse por qué hacía todo eso, por qué no había abrazado a Lilian cuando quizás fuera la última vez que pudieran hacerlo, por qué nunca habían sido amigos, qué era lo que Potter tenía que le hacía mejor que él.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Severus.

Dentro de unas horas no volverían a verse: gracias al encantamiento Fidelio, los Potter permanecerían ocultos en la mente de Black (porque era evidente que Black sería su guardián secreto), a salvo de Voldemort u otras amenazas.

A salvo de Severus Snape, que no era más que un espía, un traidor, un mortífago, un asesino, un pirado por las Artes Oscuras, un chico raro, solitario, débil, un cobarde.

_"¿Por qué tienes que compararte siempre con James?"_ le había preguntado una vez, ya no recordaba si en las mazmorras de Hogwarts o cuando ya era demasiado tarde para reclamarla.

Si fuera necesario, se dejaría matar por ella, maldita sea.

- Adiós, Lilian.

Ojalá esa maldita guerra acabara pronto.


End file.
